The KR Stalker Club
by piyopiyoviolet
Summary: Wherein Kise gains not one, not two but a whole club worth of stalkers and it's up to his teammates to save him. Simple enough so what's this about magic powers? GoM/Kise


**A/N: **Gosh, I have exams and I should be writing my other fic but this idea hit me and won't leave me alone till I got it out. Also this is significantly more light-hearted as compared to what I've been writing recently.

**Summary: **Wherein Kise gains not one, not two but a whole club worth of stalkers and it's up to his teammates to save him. Simple enough so what's this about magic powers?

**Warning:** Possibly OOC. Quite a fair amount of OCs (not yet). Stalkers. Errors. Self edited. Imperfect English

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, sadly.

* * *

Teikou Middle School- Kise Ryouta fan club (as it is officially stated). A fairly large independent group of slightly obsessive students whose member count continues to increase rapidly on a daily basis. They are known of their exceptional resilience and apparent lack of shame but even amongst their borderline illegal record there exists a clique of seven members who are recognized above everyone else as the very core of the group. Also known as the Generation of Nefariousness.

This is the story of the greatest, bravest war ever fought in the history of the club. The battle that caused the most blood(tear)shed ever recorded, approximately ten 1.5 litre bottles worth, the battle that would prove once and for all the rightful dominator. A winner takes all match between the Generation of Miracles and the Generation of Nefariousness, although it later became more commonly known by the students as The Battle of Teikou-loo.

By the way I'm the narrator Potted Cactus-kun. In case you're wondering yes, I once belonged to Midorima. But it was a short lived period of happiness since he promptly left me after a mere day. It was a sad day. Ah, I shouldn't talk so much about myself, I'd get fired. Man it sucks to be a potted cactus; I would cry if body allowed me to, cactuses have to conserve water after all. Oh well, on to the opening sequence!

"What do you think this show is? Gin****? Geez."

Oops, got too carried away. That was Vanilla Milkshake-kun by the way. He's usually very sweet (hello? We are talking spoons full of sugar here.) but he's turned very sour as of late. I wonder why? Back on track:

Our story begins quite some time ago when our main character finally gets promoted to the first string of his school's basketball club.

"Ryouta, I deem you worthy of being part of the first string. Do not disappoint me." Akashi said flatly once the shivering blond entered his office which was really just the basketball club room.

Kise takes a while to process the information eyes blinking a few times until he finally opts to voice his curiosity with a loud "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Now our protagonist is hard at work keeping his play standard up as part of his promise to the captain when he was promoted. Of course, it was never actually said out loud but the ever present ominously gleaming pair of scissors by the captain's side made no doubt of that. Although it is proving to be harder than he had initially thought, balancing school work, club activities and entertaining a good two thirds of the female student population was no easy feat.

Especially since recently, a bunch of girls have begun tailing him from early in the morning all the way till he goes home from school. Honestly it was disturbing to say the least even for someone as attention loving as Kise and it's really starting to affect him. He constantly feels uncomfortable, like he's being judged every second of the day. His sleep cycle has also been thrown to chaos. It's not easy to fall asleep when you know there's someone standing just outside your house, someone probably armed with a binoculars or a camera. The curtains were drawn but still it just bugs him and plagued with paranoia, Kise finds himself becoming less and less able to sleep.

All these do not go unnoticed.

"Kise-kun is not doing so well lately. He seems tired." Kuroko states calmly when Akashi asks for Kise's performance report.

"Yes I've noticed Ryouta's underperformance of late. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me the source of the problem instead."

"It appears he's being stalked by some girls."

Midorima looks up from staring at the shogi pieces on his end of the game board, one eyebrow raised. Needless to say, his concentration breaks and whatever strategic plan he had to combat Akashi was scattered to the wind. He grunts a little. "Kise is being stalked?"

"Fret not, Shintarou, you would have lost regardless." Akashi points out like it's the most normal thing in the world. "And about his stalking case, I suppose we should look into it. I would like for Kise to participate in the next match to monitor him."

Just then Momoi bursts into the little room, hair in a mess and panting. "I have bad news! The Kise Ryouta fan club members that Tetsu-kun asked me to look into; there are seven of them who are the same type as us!"

Akashi raises an eyebrow before beckoning for Murasakibara to come over. The purple haired giant lazily trudges his way to the commotion, partially because he ran out of snacks. "Well if it's a war they want," Akashi begins, heterochromatic eyes sparkling with malice, "Then it's a war they shall get."

Cue dramatic pan out.

"I suggest first moving Kise out of the danger zone." Midorima pipes in uncharacteristically enthusiastic. When he feels the weird stares on him he quickly adds, "I wouldn't want for us to be worse because of the blundering blond fool." Then he adjusts his glasses.

"But that may be a good idea." Kuroko says.

"The question is, where can he go?" Akashi ponders.

"Aka-chin, Mine-chin did not contribute to the meeting today." Murasakibara says referencing the tanned sleeping teen on the rooftop of the school building to escape the fortnightly team meeting. In that instant everyone knew where Kise was going to go.

* * *

Aomine could honestly say he was not expecting the blond to show up at his front door struggling to carry five bags worth of items.

"I thought you were staying over for a week." Aomine complains, another one added to the list of problems he had with the current set-up. No, it wasn't fair for him to skip one team meeting and then have to take care of some blond who was getting stalked. Ok so said blond is not exactly a stranger and they were buddies to a certain extent and it might not have been so bad, if he wasn't so forcefully shoved into this whole matter but he wouldn't say that.

"Daiki, I need you to take care of Ryouta for a week. There is a war we must fight."

Was the first thing Aomine hears when he wakes up from his nap. Still half-asleep his brain doesn't register the information correctly and he winds up asking Akashi to repeat himself.

"We're asking you to take care of Kicchan for a week." Momoi huffs.

"Err… Why?"

"Because that fool has managed to get himself a whole club full of stalkers, stalkers with magic at that." Midorima clarifies.

"Ahh? Why do I have to do it? Give me one good reason." Aomine childishly retorts.

"Because Mine-chin got lazy again today."

"And Daiki lives alone which helps settle a lot of possible problems."

"Plus Aomine-kun does not live far from the school. It would be easier to cause a distraction and let you dash home."

Aomine sighs defeated; he knows he doesn't have much choice at the moment.

Presently, Aomine is busy helping the blond pack away his bags like the courteous host he is made to be. Kise had graciously explained the contents of each bag and as it turns out, Aomine was currently stuffing the bagful of make-up products sloppily into the wardrobe of the guest room Kise's using.

"Hey do you want some tea or something?" Aomine asks when they are done putting away the luggage. When he is greeted with silence Aomine storms to the living room where the blond has said he wanted to watch some drama, half-angry half-worried.

There Kise was asleep on the couch, remote control clutched in his hand as the television continued to blare the sappy confession scene on screen. Aomine has some strange premonition that his life is going to be fairly messed up from this point onwards. He briefly considers consulting Midorima for luck advice before shrugging off the thought and proceeding to kick Kise awake.

* * *

**A/N**: I apologise that it's not very funny. They should let me set the genre as Attempted!Humour... This was also supposed to be a prologue but it became a bit longer than expected. Right, this series will be pretty short too. I've planned out all seven chapters (excluding this one) and will probably write as a form of stress-release only. Oh well, I hope you somewhat enjoy it and comments are always appreciated.

I still can't decide if this is going to be GoM/Kise all the way or if there will be a romantic pairing hence the set-up. If I do include the romance, it will be my OTP (AoKise) of course. I'll decide by next chapter and change the genre accordingly.


End file.
